I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (ZumaXLavender)
I Just had to make this! It's been running through my head ever since watching the movie.(Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Anyway, this is about Zuma and Lavender going on their first date. By Lavendertheenvironmentpup Song/story: Lavender was over at the pet salon where she was getting ready for her date with Zuma. Lavender: Is it okay for me to be nervous? Skye: Heh, it's okay. It happens all the time! Katie: There you go. All done! Lavender hopped out of the chair and looked in the mirror. Lavender: *gasps* Katie, it's beautiful! You really outdone yourself! Skye: Have fun! (Scene change: Zuma's badge) Zuma was also preparing for the date. Zuma: Thanks, Wyder! Ryder: No problem! And good luck on your date! Zuma: Alwight!*hops out of chair* Buuuut.....I am kind of nervous! Chase: Don't be! Just be yourself and everything will be fine! Zuma: Thanks, guys! (Scene change: Paw Patrol badge) Zuma and Lavender met in the park like planned. Zuma's eyes widened as he saw Lavender walk shyly towards him. She was wearing a bright purple ribbon around her neck with extra ribbon flowing in the soft breeze, with a purple flower on her floppy ear. Zuma: L-Lavender! You look......Words can't expwess how beautiful you are! Zuma licked her cheek, making the pomsky giggle and blush. Zuma: May we start with a walk at the beach? Lavender: That sounds nice! I'll race ya' there! Zuma: Hey, you cheated! Both the pups laughed as they raced to the beach. Zuma: I never had this feeling before, She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore! And I see that there's more now than just wunning fwee! Lavender: I never felt my heart beat so fast, I'm thinking of him first and of myself last! And how happy I want him to beeeee! Then they reached a garden. They started playing with the fireflies, with Lavender catching one in her paws. When she opened them, it flew away. Zuma: It's amazing, Someone in my life, just might be loving meeeeeeeee, I didn't know that I could feel this way. Lavender: It's so crazy, Something in my life, is better than a dream, I didn't know that I could feel this way. Zuma: She makes me warm and happy inside, Lavender: He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed. Both: All these feelings I have, have me asking...... Lavender: Can this be loooooooooooove?! Zuma: Can this be love?! They eventually reached Mr. Porter's. Mr. Porter gave them a table in front of the building, with a fresh plate of meatballs. Lavender: It's crazy, Both: I can hardly speak Lavender: Whenever he Zuma: Whenever she Both: Says "Hi." Zuma offered the largest meatball to Lavender. Lavender started blushing hard as her eyes shimmered. Zuma blushed hard as he darted his eyes. Lavender: ''I didn't know that I could feel....... Zuma: I never dweamed that I could feel....... Both: I didn't know that I could feel thiiiiiiiiissssss, waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! Both the pups were lost in their love, nuzzling and rubbing their noses, to even notice the people saying "Awwww!" as they walked out of the building. Song link below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG8-hbyYylg#t=35 *Just skip to the first part if it skips ahead